Sippy Songs with Jean-Claude
Sippy Songs with Jean-Claude, also known as Sippy Cup, is a scrapped Silly Song that was later replaced with another sippy cup-based Silly Song. It can be viewed as an Easter Egg on the Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Blu-ray release. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show... Jean Claude: Hold on! Announcer: What? Jean Claude: Continue. Announcer: Ahem. And now it's time for Sippy Songs with Jean-Claude, the part of the show where Jean-Claude comes out and does a Sippy Song. Did you get clearance on this? Jean Claude: Not really. hello children who god made special. When you we're a baby, you're mommy gave you cadiz. sealy clarified your meatloaf, and put your milk in bottles, but now you are much bigger. you can almost tie your shoes. fancy bottles you won't drink from. you constantly refuse. what do you want? come on! what do you want? I'll tell you what you want. Jean Claude and Shux: sippy cup, sippy cup. throw away your bottle. sippy cup. lift it up. open up the brockle. sippy cup. hold me shut. come on make it sippy. shux: sippy cup you know what. I love to take that sippy, sippy... Jean Claude: sip sip sip sip sippy sippy cup Kids: yeah. Jean Claude: Tiny kids, you spilled fruit leaves. don't want to make a mess, not afraid to keep kool-aid. upstairs Johnson presses. working up to a drawn up cup when you can tie your shoes. Shux: Tie your shoes. Jean Claude: that's okay for the feel that may wish one day you chew. what do you want? Kids: I want sippy cup. Jean Claude: I can't hear you. What do you want? Kids: I want sippy cup. All: Yeah. Sippy cup, Sippy cup. Jean Claude: throw away your bottle. All: Sippy cup. lift it up. Jean Claude: open up the brockle. All: sippy cup. hold me shut. come on make it sippy. Jean Claude: Sippy Cup you know what. Shux: I love to take that sippy, sippy... All: sip sip sip sip sippy sippy cup. sippy cup Announcer: This has been sippy songs with Jean Cla... Jean Claude: Keep on. Announcer: It's just not right. Fun Facts * It is unknown exactly why it wasn't used, but according to Mike Nawrocki it might be because it was a little too "rock and roll" for kids. * The corn band Shux, from Rock On, LarryBoy would have made their return in this song. * The Veggie Kids from videos like God Made You Special, Silly Little Thing Called Love and Happy Together would have been in the song as well. * The Silly Song Larry was about to sing shows him with a plunger arrow ears and a paintbrush and a bucket full of mustard, but Jean Claude replaced it with the other title card. Music Video File:VeggieTales- Sippy Songs with Jean-Claude - Unused Silly Song (1080p HD) Category:Silly Songs Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Scrapped